A Smolensk Story
by MageTGM
Summary: The most hated cruiser in World of Warships with Napalm shells in Azur Lane. She was confused at first but then she thought, 'Might as well make this world burn too.' T for some language. (Not my OC)
1. Chapter 1

A Smolensk Story 

N/A: I made this Fanfic because I like Smolensk.

Making sure she set the Yamato ablaze and kept on fire, she turned her odd four-gun turrets towards a Destroyer and began unloading on it. This was so much fun. No wonder she got the nickname "Stalin's Blowtorch." (N/A: I just made this up.) All 16 shells came down on the destroyer and lit it on fire. FIRE. SMOLENSK LOVED FIRE. She loved seeing it slowly consume her enemies HP. The little DD detonated with a loud 'CRACK!' Heh.

Suddenly she heard the beeping of torpedoes coming towards her. Eyes widening, she pushed her engines into full forward speed and began to move. She wasn't fast enough as she tried to turn so a torpedo hit her in the fantail and jammed her rudder. THIS WAS BAD. Rudder Jammed and moving the enemy caught sight of her and began firing. The Yamato's AP shells blew through her hull at incredible speeds, and while they hurt like hell, they didn't do much damage. Smolensk chucked five torpedoes in both Port and Starboard and started unloading as many of her HE shells as she could at the Yamato. If she was going down, at least she'd take Yammy with her.

The Yamato's HP began dropping quickly and then she just exploded. 'No Anti-Mag Detonation Flags. Tch. Noob,' Smolensk thought as she turned her guns towards the nearest ship, which happened to be a certain cruiser named Puerto Rico. Smolensk smirked and opened fire. PR returned fire the HE shells. THAT HURT. Smolensk's HP dropped to 4,000 with a lucky citadel hit. 'This is bad, this is bad,' ran through her mind as she continued to relentlessly blast PR. Out of nowhere, some 16-inch shells from a Montana made her scream in pain as her HP dropped to 500. A fire lit up on her deck and she knew she was going down. Her eyes widened in horror as a broadside turned Shimakaze appeared in front of her and began launching torpedoes. Everything went white.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Who is she?"

"I LOVE THAT RED HAIR!"

"Phoenix you don't have to shout."

"Oh, Sorry," 'Phoenix' whispered.

"Ah! She awake!" A white haired Nurse whisper-shouted.

"Uuuuugh," Smolensk groaned, "Where am I….?"

"Oh! I supposed Introductions would be necessary," The lady responded, "I'm Vestal."

"AND I'M PHOENIX!"

"Oh, quiet you!" Vestal berated her.

"Sorry….."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Smolensk Story**

**By MageTGM**

**N/A: Cover Art by u/nn-senpai on Reddit.  
Dustfan: While that is true, It annoys a lot of other people but since their removing her I wanted to write a story about her. **

Phoenix stared at the new girl in awe. Her rigging had some odd four-gun turrets that had scorched barrels. Vestal had had taken a sample of the ammunition and commented that the shells had a napalm mixture in them.

'What was this girl planning to do?' Phoenix thought, 'Burn down a country?'

"What are you staring at me for? It's not like I…. wait….," the redhead Phoenix was looking at paused and looked at herself.

"I'M HUMAN?!" She screeched.

Vestal came running in at the sound of her patient screaming and tried to calm her down but to no avail.

That was when Smolensk started swearing in Russian. Vestal froze.

'She's Northern Parliamentarian?' Vestal thought.

Then an idea popped into her head. Vestal walked out and went to the nearest phone. She called up Avrora and told her they may have found another member of the Northern Parliament that had just awakened.

Avrora's eyes widened as she listened to the details of the rigging.

'No. That can't be….' She thought. 'Smolensk was a project ship that hadn't been built…. Unless…. We've been blessed by the presence of a project ship like the Eagle Union and Sakura Empire have.'

Avrora lept internally for joy, told Vestal she'd be there when she could and hung up.

"Eeeeeeee," She squealed.

"What is it now?' Gangut, their tanky Battleship grumpily asked her.

"WE GOT A PROJECT SHIP COMING!" Avrora shouted, barely able to contain herself.

(**N/A: I have no idea what her personality is like**)

Smolensk stared at Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at Smolensk.

Enterprise walked in.

"What on earth…." Enterprise started.

"Hush," Phoenix said without looking away, "We're having a string contest."

In reality, Phoenix was entranced by Smolensk's dark black eyes. 'Man are those pretty. Wait…. WHAT AM I THINKING?'

Phoenix's train of thought was broken as Enterprise suddenly spoke very directly.

"Phoenix. Leave."

"But I-"

"LEAVE. NOW." Enterprise didn't give Phoenix a chance.

So Phoenix left. There wasn't anything else she could do. Orders from the Grey Ghost herself are pretty much law on this base. She decided to go bother her sister, Brooklyn.

(With Smolensk)

"What is your name?" The mighty Grey Ghost inquired.

Smolensk mumbled something in Russian before speaking up.

"My name is Smolensk! I'm a cruiser of Mother Russia!" She replied with a smile.

"Uh-huh. And can you tell me why your rigging seems to carry an infinite amount of ammo? And why they are all NAPALM SHELS?! Hell, even your ARMOR PEIRCING SHELLS have a Napalm Mixture in them!" Enterprise roared.

"Hehe, it's quite simple really," Smolensk suddenly got a crazed look on her face, "IT'S FOR BURNING MY ENEMIES TO DEATH."

Enterprise was taken aback by that reply. No, she was scared by that reply. Enterprise slowly turned around and walked out of the room. Passing by Vestal she simply said; "Do something with her. She doesn't have a stable state of mind."

Vestal cocked her head and went into the room. She saw Smolensk had somehow fallen asleep rather quickly. She was going to call a Battleship in to carry her to the dorm but Phoenix showed up.

"Phoenix?" Vestal questioned, "Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Don't worry! Escort duty was harder that this!" Phoenix winked.

Internally: 'Shit. She's light. Must be a light cruiser. And a pretty one at that. STOP IT PHOENIX.'

**A/N: The chapters will get longer. Please Favorite and Follow. Unless you're on Reddit. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Smolensk Story Chapter 3

**N/A: I see this story is getting some love. Correction: IT'S GETTING A LOT OF LOVE HOLY CRAP. Should I post this on r/WorldofWarships or no? Please leave a review because I would like to see your suggestions and comments. **

Phoenix laid Smolensk down on one of the spare beds in the Eagle Union dorm. Being a Brooklyn-class, Phoenix was strong and fast, but Smolensk seemed to weigh almost nothing.

'How light is her armor?' Phoenix wondered.

Phoenix started to leave but then Smolensk grabbed her hand.

"Did we win Moskva…?" Smolensk muttered in her sleep.

'SO ADORABLE!' Phoenix's mind screamed.

"Maybe we can burn them all….."

'WHAT.' Phoenix's mind suddenly blanked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She wants to do WHAT NOW?" Enterprise roared.

Phoenix cringed.

"Well she just said that in her sleep…." Phoenix muttered, "It could mean she just sleep talks…."

"OR IT COULD MEAN SHE WANT'S TO BURN THIS BASE TO THE GROUND!"

"Alright you two," A calm sweet-sounding voice said, "I'm sure we can work something out when the Commander gets back with Laffey."

"Uh-ah! Arizona! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" Enterprise balked. No one was allowed to do anything that could hurt Arizona. That includes waking her up if she was asleep. The Commander was very strict about that.

"Oh no, my dear Grey Ghost. I simply woke up on my own time." Arizona replied.

Enterprise flinched at the nickname. It was something only the Commander would call her unless she was in trouble with the Secretary. Getting in trouble with one of the Secretaries usually meant unpacking tech boxes or trading grey ones in for blue ones at Akashi's store. The reason this was a punishment was because NONE of the Kansen wanted to be away from water for an extended period of time. They were part ship after all.

"The Commander should be getting back soon. I'm sure you can ask him then." Arizona smiled at Enterprise and then turned to Phoenix. "Go and watch over your new friend, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Phoenix replied and left to go back to the dorm.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Phoenix got back to the dorm, Smolensk was up and playing a game of Monopoly with Benson, Laffey's older sister. The two sure looked like they were having fun but in truth; Smolensk was losing badly. This was due to the fact that she had no idea what she was doing.

"Hey. Need some help there Smol?" Phoenix asked. (**N/A: Smol XD**)

"Please?" Smolensk looked at Phoenix with watery eyes.

"Uhm, sure-"

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THAANK YOU!" Smolensk clung to Phoenix like a drowning man clings to his rescuer.

Phoenix sat down. "All right so here's how you win against Benson…"

Phoenix taught Smolensk EVERYTHING she needed to know about monopoly.

(A couple hours later)

Benson had passed out on the floor, tired of being beat and Phoenix and Smolensk were just messing around with the pieces at this point. Suddenly, they were startled as a calm voice spoke from the doorway.

"Hey Phoenix," A tall lank MAN said, "Who's your new friend?"

"Commander! YOUR BACK!" Phoenix jumped on the man engulfing him in a hug and a peck on his semi-scruffy cheeks.

"Com-man-der?" Smolensk cocked her head.

"Hey there young lady," He said kindly, "Who might you be?"

"My name is Smolensk! What's yours?" Smolensk said excitedly.

"Well most of the girls here call my 'Commander' or 'Shikikan'" He replied, "But YOU can call me Mage if you'd like."

Phoenix's eyes widened as the Commander told the new Kansen his real name. Normally he wouldn't do that, and they'd learn through other means (*Cough* Akashi *Cough*). The Commander normally only told his real name to them after getting to know them. Smolensk on the other hand noticed something behind the Commander.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh! Laffey, you can't sleep, hanging on to my leg," the Commander said while trying to pry Laffey off of his leg.

"Laffey wants to sleep," came the sleepy reply.

"She just got back from a battle and is normally sleepy," the Commander smiled.

He then squatted down and whispered in Laffey's ear. Whatever he said made her let go of his leg and climb up onto his shoulders. Laffey laid her chin down on top of his head and fell asleep again. Smolensk cocked her head in the other direction and then stood up.

"Are we going to sortie?"

The Commander smiled kindly and said, "Oh yes we are."

"Let's GO!" Phoenix hollered excitedly.

**N/A: So, a guy on suggested I get at least 2k words per chapter, but I won't be able to do that. I have school and I'm not that much of a writer. Once again, the Smolensk art was made by u/nn-senpai on Reddit. Also, I will respond to question reviews in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Smolensk Story Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I have school and my parents are strict about computer time. Once again sorry.**

**Reviews: 2**

**1: Dustfan: **Personally I wouldn't post a story to a Reddit until it was a good length, bout 5k words or so, but that's just my opinion on the matter.

Wonder if we'll see the other 'super light' cruisers at some point, I know Neptune at least is in azur lane, would be interesting.

Not looking for answers just thinking with my hands, no spoilers. :)

**Me: I will be focusing more around Smolensk and Phoenix, but they will come in at some point. After all, I do have Belfast in my fleet, and you can't have Belfast without the rest of the Royal Meidos. As for Posting on Reddit, I didn't get much of a reaction and maybe like 36 upvotes at most so I'm no going to post the rest of the story there.**

**2: kira00r (Nice Username): **Oh yes, this is a good ease up it faster even you can't to much words in a chapter

**Me: I can't guarantee that, but I can try.**

**End of Reviews**

**Anywho, please leave reviews. I love responding to them. I am also currently working on another project based around art from the amazing u/Dishwasher1910 or Bach Do who has done some amazing RWBY art. It will be based around his recent piece of art for Azur Lane known as a Skikikansen.**

**Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

**A/N End**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet**

Every Kansen knows that they shouldn't be away from water too long, they are ships after all. When they are out on the water, they feel free, like a bird soaring through the sky. Or at least, that's how Smolensk should have felt. She came from literal "War torn Seas." Smolensk watched both enemies and allies alike, die. Watching her teammate Kremlin go down in flames was unbearable. Kremlin and Smolensk shared some memories that hurt now to think about them.

"…...ensk."

"Smolensk."

"SMOLENSK!"

"Huh?" Smolensk cocked her head adorably.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, "You seem kind of out of it. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I'll be fine," Smolensk dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "I was just thinking of a friend."

"Oh. What was their name? Or is that too much to ask at this point?"

"No, no. It's fine."

Silence.

"Kremlin."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Kremlin. She was a Russian Paper Ship Project that was never built," Smolensk explained.

"Oh. She sounds nice. What was her gun size?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"16 inch. Biggest guns on a Russian battleship. She was incredibly adept at fighting. She blew through enemies' hulls like they didn't exist. She also got a lot of devstrikes."

"Devstrikes?"

"Devastating Strikes. The equivalent of one shotting a ship."

"Oh." Phoenix's face paled.

Suddenly the sky started to turn dark. The sea turned an ominous red as the girls and their commander froze.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Smolensk wondered aloud.

"This is a Mirror Sea created by the sirens," the Commander explained.

As shells began raining down on the group, Smolensk grew a crazy smile on her face and began her onslaught. Sirens started screeching out in pain as they were lit on fire by the 'Unquenchable Flame.' Smolensk started cackling and screaming out; "BURN! BURN! ALL OF YOU WILL BURN! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wha-?" Phoenix started as she was startled at the sudden personality change.

The Commander, on Arizona's deck, watched with some concern.

"I wonder what happened to the poor girl wherever she came from." Arizona's soft, sweet voice came from next to him.

(**A/N: I hope that doesn't sound to ecchi or weird.**)

The commander tapped his radio and simply said, "Grey. You know what to do. Finish it."

"Yes Commander," Enterprise said as she set down her radio and readied her aircraft.

"OWARI DA!"

Aircraft flew over Smolensk's head and began dropping bombs on the half-burnt to death sirens.

"Uwaaahh…." was all Smolensk had to say about it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When they got back to the docks at the base, Smolensk and Phoenix went to Akashi to get their after battle maintenance done.

"You here for maintenance nya~?"

"Yep! That was fun!" Phoenix replied enthusiastically.

Smolensk seemed silent, and wordless for the spectacle she had seen Enterprise do. She never guessed carriers to be so destructive in combat but, as they were lethal, they couldn't escape Smolensk's flames. She was going to make this world burn, just like her other world did-

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

Smolensk looked up to see the familiar redhead in her face, incredibly close, and she blushes hard.

"N-nothing-

"The blush on your face says otherwise!"

Smolensk sends Phoenix a death glare and the redhead returns it with a goofy smile.

"Aawwe- Don't be so sour, you little sourpuss~!" Phoenix began to tease her as Akashi began the after-battle maintenance.

**Once again, I am so sorry this took so long to complete. Life and responsibilities took a lot of my time away. Then I started playing Honkai Impact, so it started giving me combat ideas. I'll have a good and proper full battle within the next couple of chapter. Thanks for being patient ya'll. Remember to like and follow if ya loved it!**


End file.
